Jane the Killer's Rant
by E21116D2CG026
Summary: In wish Jane the Killer Rants. Jeff is in here. Alternate Title(s): S Rank Ninja Stealth


Another victim of Jeff's was left to slowly bleed out until the morning when they would finally die.

Sadly for some of Jeff's victims, he didn't bother to stab to ensure death, but really just for the sake of stabbing, being stab happy and then stabbing some more.

Seriously, if this kid could stab stabbing he would stab it.

Stabbingly...

Like when Roger found a lodgement for his point beginning to push until he was leaning in with his whole weight.

AND EVERYBODY CAME

The End

But seriously...

And as Jeff's victim bled, Jane sat at the edge of his bed and let out a deep inhale through her nostrils before articulating.

"You know you deserve this right? Every last bit of it. I'm serious. What did I tell you when I saw you in passing kid? What did I tell you?

Actually, you know what? Don't even answer that, because I don't want you to waste anymore breath and die before I'm done telling you off. And you _WILL_ hear this.

Every.

Last.

Bit of it."

She sighed letting out another deep exhale, her black eyes peering into the fading ones of the wounded.

"But I'll try to make it quick because Macy's is having a shoe sale and I need to get ready..."

Running a snow sculpted hand through her black tresses, her speech went on.

"You see, now what I told you in passing was, and I quote myself: 'Don't go to sleep. You won't wake up.' But instead of listening and staying up, you decide 'Oh no~ I'm gonna be a jackass and not listen to the woman trying to let me live just long enough to knock a couple of things of my bucket list and die for it~ Hur hur hur!' And now look where you are?

You see, people think that 'Oh, Jane's just a Sue. Her words are stupid because they're paraphrased!' And yes, I admit, I am a Sue and my original story that people keep trying to revamp to make me less 'Sue-ish' makes me look stupider than I already do, but the words I speak -though yes, they are pretty much copied and rearranged from Jeff's famous phrase 'Go to sleep'- ARE TRUE!

Because if you go to sleep with that guy running around in your neighborhood, you're gonna die!

You will eventually, but we're not talking about that right now.

We're talking about a sociopath who purposely comes to you when you can't do crap about it, sneaking into your window with beyond S Rank ninja stealth, and seeing as no one has ever actually SEEN him climb into a window and only him looking down at them, one clearly CAN'T notice him unless he WANTS them to notice him, giving him the time to raid your fridge, shit in your toilet and not flush, fuck your mother, instagram that shit and return to the side of your bed.

And this guy is relentless, as I'm sure you figured. I mean, hell! The guy doesn't even make sure his victims are dead, such as you. He just makes sure to stab til his heart's content and frikkin' move on.

When I, myself kill something I like to make sure they don't suffer too long, I just want them to die -and these are the ones that didn't listen when I told them not to go to sleep- so they don't suffer AS SUCH."

She paused for a moment, giving a blank look of scorn to the young man who had the facial expression anyone or anything would have when the quote 'We really fucked up, didn't we?' came to mind or audible, comprehensible speech.

"Now, where was I? Actually, I think I'll start where ever I damn well please! Because you see, by the time people decide to dismiss you because you're a Sue, they ignore the obvious danger to their lives.

Questions: Do I know when and who Jeff is going to kill and magically teleport to where he is? No.

I follow him because, once again, talking about the stealth, he _wants_me to follow him, pretty much because he enjoys seeing me 'roid-rage' or whatever the hell you people call it when I see how many people dismiss my help and have the nerve not to accept their death!

That and to purposely disturb me or just leave me in wonder with the shit he does...

Back to the rant.

I mean, has anyone ever figured 'Oh, hey. Maybe the Mary Sue is actually here for our health. Maybe we should lend an ear sometime,'? But no one does that and then this happens, and then I rant to another victim suffering a slow death and the-"

"I'm going to interrupt now."

The room became dead silent -yes, I so went there- at the new voice. Both Jane's eyes and the victims eyes ever so slowly traced the origin of the sound waves, both making their way to Jeff's face lit in stripes from the light through the window and past the trees, the moon's rays reluctantly touching upon him.

"You see this shit, kid?

S

Rank

Ninja stealth.

You were here the whole time weren't you? Weren't you ya burnt, self-mutilated Snow White copy?"

The tiny black dots that Jeff referred to as his pupils locked onto Jane.

"Yes."

There was yet another pause, the two killers staring at each other for a while until Jeff broke a silence.

"And I just got the Snow White part."

"I-I-I...d...on't" Sputtered the wounded, fearfully staring at Jeff. And dearest Janey took the initiative to explain.

"This guy, when he's not murdering like the little shit he is, can be found in a densely wooded area, is in a commune with squirrels, don't you dare ask me how that works."

"They're friendly."

"Shut up, Jeff."

And pause, two, three.

"And they follow the same description which is hair black as night, skin white as snow and lips red as blood which a lot of people neglect in the fanart, which considering this nickname I have for him, kind of pisses me off...

Okay, you know what, I'm done, but seriously Jeff, why are you still here?"

"Because, while my victims that die slowly think that they're alone, I'm actually here watching them die. I'm also here when their parents see their corpse."

Jane looked back to the kid one last time.

"S

Rank

Ninja stealth."


End file.
